Creep,
by Aaaammber
Summary: Which Alpha will come out victorious? Will Caroline break free from Klaus's spell? or will she crack & indulge in her darkest desire. Friendships & love are on the line. Caroline has to make the right choice in order to save the ones who she cares about even if it means she loses them. How far will she go to find true love? To find the truth behind all the lies. (all Human


_**Creep,**_

"Caroline Hurry up! You're going to make me late..again." Stefan shouted from downstairs.

Caroline laughed as she threw her hair up into a messy bun, a few strands falling out. Topping up her lip gloss, she grabbed her shoes placing them on her feet, Caroline grabbed her bag.

Running down the stairs she showered Stefan with cheesy smiles, "I'm sorry." she said with a slight shrug.

"That's what you always say.." Stefan said rolling his eyes, a groan leaving his lips. "Are you ready now? Or do you need another hour?" Stefan said teasing.

Caroline rolled her eyes this time, "No I'm ready, and hey maybe if you stopped getting me drunk so much, I would get up quicker!" Caroline laughed.

"Maybe you should learn to handle you're booze then." Stefan said with a cheeky wink.

Caroline laughed "Oh really, maybe you should shut up and drive me to work, or I'll make you really late to work." they both laughed, Stefan then held his arm out for her which Caroline links arms with.

"Ooooh doesn't this look cosy." Damon purred into Caroline's ear. Caroline scowled at him, making Damon chuckle.

Turning to face Stefan she sent him a deathly scare, "What's he doing here?!" she hissed gritting her teeth as she spoke.

Stefan gave her a _I'm sorry_ look, "Care..he doesn't have anywhere else to go, Kat kicked him out." he mumbled.

Caroline sighed shaking her head, "Well I'm not surprised, I mean look at him not only does he course trouble but he smells bad too." she groaned.

Damon laughed nearly dropping his cereal bowl, "At least I can take a shower, but you'll need years of surgery to fix that face!" Damon smirked.

Caroline gave him a hiss, trying to hide the fact that did hurt her feelings.

Stefan stepped closer to her putting an arm around her shoulders, "Don't listen to him he's just a dick." he whispered in her ear.

"Oh I know he is!" she bit out. "Come on I'll buy you, you're favourite milkshake on the way to work." Stefan said as he tried to drag her away, before things got too out of hand.

"Fine but you better make it a large." she grinned, already cheered up at the thought.

"Might wanna be carefully Care bear, you don't want to but more weight on now do ya." he said giving her a wink.

Caroline groaned scrunching her fists up, she dug her nails into her palms to try to calm her down. Damon always had a way of making her blood boil.

"Aw don't look so mad at me." he said pouting his lips at her, "I mean all I'm trying to do is help you." he chuckled.

"Enough Damon or else!" Stefan shouted at him stepping in. Stefan gave Damon a warning glare. "ooo what ya gonna do?" Damon laughed placing his bowl down, then placing his hands onto his face.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I'll kick you out right now!" Stefan growled. Giving his body a little shake, Damon continued to laugh. "Ooo I'm so scared!"

"I mean it Damon shut up!" Growled Stefan once more. "Fine I'll shut up then! God I was only having a laugh." He grumbled grabbing his breakfast, as heading back into the kitchen.

"Sorry about him, he won't be living with us for that long...I promise." Stefan said giving Caroline a hug.

"I'll try my best to get along with him Stefan, but I can't promise anything. But I'll try but only for you!" she said as she hugged him back.

"Right well I'm already fifteen minutes late, so can we please set off?" Stefan said pouting at her like a little baby.

"Yeah but Let's just head straight to work, no milkshake today." she said with a small smile.

"But I thought you loved getting milkshake before work?"

"I do but maybe I would change things up a bit?" she said linking arms again. "Ok then." Stefan said laughing as he grabbed his cars keys, then shutting the front door behind them.

"Honestly Stefan I feel like a change should happen, and Maybe Matt will notice me more." she giggled at the thought of Matt.

Caroline had a huge crush on Matt! Ever since high school Caroline has always wanted to date him, but he always asked Elena to the dances, and other school events.

But when she moved away last year Matt started to notice Caroline a bit more, making her a little more happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

Caroline waved Stefan off as he drove away to work, knowing he would get yet another bollocking off his boss for being late, no thanks to her.

_I'll make it up to him, I'm going to make a few changes in my life. I'm going to take charge for once._

Caroline smiled wide as she smoothed down her dress, then walking into the Grill with her head held high, as if to show her new found confidence.

As soon as she entered the bar her eyes scanned the room for Matt, which they found. His back was turned he was behind the bar, so Caroline slowly and quietly ran up behind him, and placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who..." she whispered in his ear, trying not to giggled which was hard for her.

Matt stiffened at her touch, a smile propped up, "Hm erm who could it be? Well who's always nearly half an hour late every shift?" he teased.

Biting down on her bottom lip she slowly dropped her hands, knowing he was going to be annoyed.

"I'm sorry Matt I know I'm always late, but I promise tomorrow I wont be." she promised using her eyes as well.

"You always say that." he laughed turning around to face her. "Please don't fire me Matt..I'll make it up to you I promise I'll do better!" she said begging, thinking he was going to sack her.

He laughed putting his hands up, "Care listen I'm not firing you, I was just messing with you." he said smiling. "Oh." she said.

"Don't worry I'd never fire you, I love having you around here. You always brighten the place up! I just wish you would arrive on time." he laughed again.

"I will do better trust me." she says laughing with him. "Good that's what I like to hear." he grins at her. "I getter get back to work we've got a big order coming in." he says as he looks at the clock.

"Oh how come? It's not even close to Christmas yet."

"I know but there's rumours flying around, that the Mikaelson family are coming to town." he says with a smile.

A slowly frown replaces her smile, "There worth a lot of money Care, this could help me out a lot! I've just got to get them into my bar." he says with an even bigger grin on his face.

"You do know who they really are don't you?" Caroline asks him. "What do you mean?" he asks confused.

"Their family run the biggest Mafia in the whole world, they cause trouble, destruction every where they go. I don't want to even be any where they are." she says swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Caroline I know there not to be trusted I know that, and I know I've got to be careful they could turn on me, but it's a gamble I've gotta take, other wise I will regret it."

Caroline frowns at him worried he's going to get hurt by them, "I'm just worried that's all.." she mumbles.

"I know and I'm grateful I'm got you as a friend." he says as he puts hands on top of her shoulders, they eyes meet.

_As a friend..oh great._

"But I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." he says with a huge grin on his face. Making Caroline's insides melt. "Ok." she smiled back at him.

"Good so I'll go finish my orders, are you ok on you're own tonight? We shouldn't be too busy, but if you are just give me a shout." he says walking away as he speaks.

He's gone before Caroline could say a word. "Well I guess I'll have to be.." she whispers out as she runs a hand through her hair.

_It's going to be a long night.._

_**Eight hours later****.**_

Caroline's shift is over and it wasn't as bad as she thought it would have been, lucky for her it wasn't busy just the regulars came in.

She was outside waiting for Stefan to pick her up, he was late which was unusual for him, he's normally already outside waiting for her.

But not tonight even Matt went home early leaving Caroline to lock up, which she hated so much. She was the last person to leave, and now she was all alone outside in the cold waiting on Stefan.

_I shouldn't complain he's always waiting on me, I should hate being outside on my own so late at night._

Caroline kept ringing his phone and texting him but she kept getting no answer back. It was starting to worry her.

_I can't even call a taxi cause of what happened last time..oh god I'm going to have to call Damon._ _Great!_

Sighing as she dragged her finger on her phone, finding his number she bit her lips. Annoyed at herself and Stefan for having to ask for help from _**him. **_She hated it already.

Pushing the call button she waited for him to answer, as she tapped her feet on the ground.

_Please pick up please pick up._

"Well look he's phoned me.." he chuckled down the phone. A long sigh escaped her mouth, "Damon just shut up, I need a favour.." she whispered.

"A favour huh, hmm and what kind of favour do you want?" she could picture his stupid smirk already.

"Damon look don't piss me off again ok? Stefan always picks me up from work, every night and tonight he's not showed up. And there's no one else I can ring, and they all work early in the morning." she said.

"Right.. and what does that got to do with me?" he teased already knowing what she wanted.

"Damon! Please can you just pick me up." she begged hoping he would just hurry up and get here, she was already feeling scared.

"Why don't you just call a taxi." he taunted her regretting it, after he said it.

There was total silence for a few minutes.

Caroline couldn't believe her ears, she couldn't believe he went _there_.

"You know why I can't get in a taxi, so don't even go there! Look if you're not going to help me fine." she sighed pulling her phone away from her ear.

"Wait!" he shouted out feeling very guilty.

She heard him shout so she put her phone back to her ear, "What?" she grumbled not in the mood to argue with him.

"Look I'm sorry..I'll come pick you up now I'll be there in five." and then he hung up.

Pressing the end call button Caroline felt a bit better knowing, someone was picking her up. She text Stefan once more asking if he was ok, then she put it back in her bag as she waited for Damon.

The drive home was a silent drive, Caroline felt awkward and so did Damon. He still felt guilty for bring the taxi up.

"Caroline?" he mumbled out, his eyes focused on the road.

Turning to look at him she spoke, "Yeah?".

"I just want to say sorry about before..and this morning..I'm just in a bad mood, with Kat breaking up with me." a deep sigh left him.

"I shouldn't take it out on you. So I'm sorry." he mumbled not daring to look at her.

Caroline was shocked she even looked at him in total shock. "This is the first time I've ever heard you say sorry and mean it!" she said looking out her window.

"well I mean it I do Caroline." he said grabbing the wheel tighter. "..Well..thanks." she whispered, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

They didn't say another word the rest of the drive, and soon they arrived home.

"I wonder where Stefan is, I hope he's ok." Caroline said as she got out the car, slamming the door shut.

Damon was at the door unlocking it as he pressed the lock on the car keys. "I'm sure he's fine, I mean he looked a little pissed earlier." he said holding the door open for her.

"Earlier? Do you mean this afternoon?" Shutting the door shut and locking it up, Damon shook his head.

"Nope, he came home after work mumbling something about having to go out, and not to wait up for him." he said jumping onto the sofa flicking through the tv shows.

"What?! So you knew he'd home and you didn't think to tell me?" she groaned slamming her bag down.

"Hey don't get mad at me, it's not my fault Stefan didn't ring you to tell you." Damon moaned.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him, all he had to do was text me, and I would have asked someone else to pick me up." she whined.

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed, "Well goodnight." he said standing up. "Night." she said sliding into the sofa.

Damon stopped walking and turned to look at her, licking his lips. "How about we go get some ice cream? I'm in the mood for some." he said wigging his eye brows.

"Damon it's like 11pm no where will be open."

"McDonald's will be though." he said with a grin.

"Ok fine..but you're paying." she said standing up. They left and drove all the way to McDonald's, they were now sat eating there ice cream.

"Mmmm yummy!" Damon said pleased with his ice cream. "Yeah mine was nice too, but now I've got bread freeze." she said placing her hands on her head.

"I never get it me." he chuckled watching her, he wanted to kiss her just watching her lick the ice cream, off her spoon had turned him on.

He hated to be turned on and not be pumped.

She could feel him staring at her so she turned her head, to stare back at him. "What?..is there something on my face?" she asked becoming paranoid.

Damon smirked, "Yeah here let me help you get it off." he said his face inches away from hers, and before Caroline could react his lips were crashing down on hers.

Caroline squealed out her hands on his chest, pushing and punching at him. But he didn't even feel it, so she bit down hard on his bottom lip.

"Ahh!" he shouted suddenly pulling away, his fingers went straight to his stinging lip. "That bloody hurt!" he whined.

"Good I'm glad!" she growled wiping her mouth with her jacket. "Why did you do that for?" he groaned.

"Because you kissed me!" she shouted annoyed at him. "All you had to do was push me away, not bloody rip my lip off!" he hissed at her getting just as annoyed as she is.

"I did though! I pushed and punched at you're chest." she groaned. "Look for get it! Can we just go home, I'm cranky and tired." she said running her hands through her hair, feeling stressed.

"Fine." he grumbled as he started the car, then drove off home.

By the time they got home Stefan still wasn't back, Caroline was really worried she hardly got any sleep that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

"Stefan why won't you tell me where you've been? You've been gone for two days!" Caroline shouted at him from across the table.

Damon watching them with close eyes as he munched on his toast.

"Look it's got nothing to do with you! So just but out! I can go where ever I want, when I want. I don't remember you being my mother." he shouted back.

Caroline groaned gripping at the ends of her dress, "Seriously Stefan?! I care about you and you're safety, sorry that I care all I wanted to know where you were god!" she groaned as she paced the room.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her, "You're unbelievable you know that! I nearly lose my job. Because you're too fucking lazy, to get up on time so I can get to work on time!" he shouted louder this time.

It made Damon drop his toast on the floor, never hearing his brother shout so loud before. Caroline stopped pacing and looked him dead in the eye.

"You never even told me that!" she shouted getting even more angry.

"Would you even care? All you seem to care about is yourself! Or Bloody Matt. Get over him already!" he hissed a hint of darkness in his eyes.

It scared Caroline.

"I care about you! Aren't you listening? I care about you, I care about lots of things not just myself so don't you dare say that! And what's mine and Matt's relationship, got to do with you?".

Stefan scoffed rolling his eyes once again, "What relationship? You guys aren't even dating! Why would he want to date someone like you anyway!".

That's all it took to break her into two, tears streaming down her face, like a water fall running free.

Stefan had never said anything so harsh to Caroline ever! It was normally Damon who upset her, but Caroline was more than just a little upset.

Standing there guilty as hell he watched as Caroline ran off, closing his eyes are he listened to her cries.

"Way to go Stef, I must say I've never seen you like this before, I'm the bad brother not you." Damon said not impressed with him.

"Shut it!" he screamed at Damon then he stalked off, walking out the house slamming the door shut behind him, then racing off in his car.

Damon sighed as he stood up out of his chair, and went to go find Caroline.

He found her in her bedroom, curled up under her bed sheets. He slowly sat down "Listen Caroline.." he begun to speak but she cut him off.

"I don't want to talk about it!" she shouted. "I just want to be alone.." she mumbled.

Damon nodded his head even though she couldn't see, then he got up and quietly left her room, turning her lights out and shutting her door behind him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

Later that night Damon dropped Caroline off at work, asking her one last night if she was sure if she wanted to go in.

And she did, she just wanted to see Matt and get some comfort from him.

The bar was empty but she could hear Matt's voice coming from the office, walking over the door was open slightly, and being noisy.

Caroline listened in on his phone conversion.

"Look I know you're hurt, but there's nothing I can do! Do you think I wanted this to happen? Of course I didn't don't be silly I love you!" he sighed a hand rubbing at his forehead.

"Please don't do this! I love you always please remember that." he sighed once more then hung up.

_I love you, always? Please don't tell me it's Elena who's on the other end._

Waiting a few minutes before quietly standing up, she carefully knocked on his door. _Just pretend you didn't hear a thing!_ Fat chance of that happening!

He turned around shocked to see Caroline standing in the door way, "Oh it's you." he said with a huge frown on his face.

Her heart sunk "Yeah..it's me.." she mumbled. "I'm on time." she tried to laugh but it wouldn't come out.

"That's great but er..I've decided to shut the bar tonight." he said throwing his phone on his desk.

"Oh why?" she asked curios. "Don't worry I'll still pay you." he said not answering her question. "Oh ok..well I'll see you tomorrow then." she said waiting for him to reply.

Which he didn't instead he poured himself a drink, and sat down in his desk chair and sulked. Caroline then turned and walked out.

Reaching for her phone she dialled a number. It answered putting on her best fake smile.

"Hey so Matt has let me go home early..well really early I know..so I was thinking maybe, we could go get some drinks? Just me and you." she said hating herself already.

"Great I'll meet you there then." hanging up she sighed shaking her head. _What has happened to me?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

By the time Caroline had arrive at the night club it was around 8pm, _I'm just having drinks with him, nothing going to happen! Oh god who am I kidding! I only rang Damon cause I was pissed off. I will not sleep with him! I will not._

She kept telling herself that over and over, but deep down she didn't know how the night was going to end.

Heading inside she spotted a few friends waving and smiling over at them, before going deep inside straight to the bar.

Sending a text to Damon telling him where she was, she ordered herself a drink. The bar tender was waiting for her to pay, she kept searching for her money in her bag. But couldn't find any until it was too late.

"Here you go mate." a deep manly voice spoke behind her, it made her skin jump. She could feel his breath tickling at her neck, making her skin shiver in pleasure.

Turning around with a frown in place, expecting to see a pervy old man standing there, but instead there stood the tallest most handsome, gorgeous man she'd ever seen stand there.

With a massive smirk playing on his lips, his eyes dancing with hers. She was god smacked but this gorgeous stranger wasn't, just some random hottie oh no. it so happened to be the man she never wanted to meet.

**Klaus Mikaelson.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you love, I'm Klaus Mik-" she cut him off straight away.

"I know exactly who you are!" she said with an annoyed tone of voice and he noticed it.

"Ah so you know my name but I don't know yours, which is what by the way?" he asked eager to know.

"Why should I tell you? I don't have to tell you a damn thing." she said full of attitude.

His smirk grew wider almost reaching his eyes, he instantly liked her. They second he saw her enter the club, his dick liked her she was simply gorgeous.

He wanted to go over to talk to her use his magic charms on her, fuck her a few times then kick her out of his mansion. But now after talking to her, he felt the need to know more about her.

"All I want to know is you're name love, no need to get you're knickers in a twist, in less of course you'd like me to rip them off." he said with a cheeky wink.

It sent a blush straight to her cheeks, which he could see even in the dark night club. Gritting her teeth, she dragged her eyes away from his for a few seconds, to recover herself from nearly dying of embarrassment.

"No thanks I'd rather you didn't" she hissed at him. He chuckled knowing she'd love it really. "You know I do hate lairs." he teased her. She gulped but not because she was afraid he'd hurt her, she was afraid he could turn her on any second.

And to think she never wanted to meet this man or talk to him, and if she stayed here talking to him any longer, she was worried he could turn her on, and heavens knows what she would do.

"Look if you don't mind I'd rather not stand here all night and talk to **you**, I'm meeting someone so here, here's the money for the drink." she said putting the money in his front pocket.

She started to walk away but stopped and smiled at him, leaning in his ear. "By the way I don't need no man especially you, paying for me I can handle myself. But thanks." she spoke with confidence, it turned him on even more.

Caroline started to move away until he stopped her, grabbing hold of her arm. She gasped at his touch, goosebumps running around her body like wild fire. _Damn him! Making me hot so quickly!_

Klaus pressed his body into her back, and she could feel everything! And I mean every inch of him, her bum wasn't complaining.

He blew a buff of his hot breath in her ear before speaking, "I do hope we see each other again, really soon." he whispered as he ever so slightly rubbed his mouth against her ear.

Biting at her mouth to stop a moan escaping, she squeezed her eyes shut as she felt his hand move from her arm, to the top of her shoulders, right down to the bottom of her back.

Breaking free from his spell Caroline moved away, and began walking away from him. Only looking back once to see him watching her with close eyes, and that damn smirk still hanging that, taunting her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>!<strong>_

She searched the whole night club looking for Damon, but she didn't have much luck. She ended up outside, her phone to her ear.

She has a missed call from Stefan, and voice message from him. She played it putting a finger in the other ear, to try and block out the music.

"..Care..Caroline I'm..God I'm so so fucking Sorry! I'm a horrible person, I swear I never meant a word I said! Please believe me..I never meant to hurt you, I'm just..hurting so much right now, someone has hurt my badly and I can't talk about it right now.

I'm just calling to say how sorry I am, I just hope you can forgive me, I love you so much you've always been my best friend. I don't want to lose you too."

Stefan sighed deeply and then Caroline could hear him crying for a few seconds.

"I just hope I haven't ruined our friendship, I should never have let things..get in the way. I'm going to take some time off work, and stay with my friend Greg for a bit. So I'll call you in a few days, hopefully you'll answer this time. I know I keep saying it but I'm sorry!..well goodnight call you soon..bye."

Caroline phoned Stefan's number but he wasn't picking up, she tried a few times but he just wasn't answering. _I'll try him in the morning. Right now I need to find Damon and get home._

Heading back inside she found Damon sat at a table, talking to someone but she couldn't see who it was. Walking over to them she stood next to Damon, looking down at him.

"Damon I've been looking everywhere for you!" she groaned at him. "We need to talk." she shouted over the music.

But Damon wasn't looking at her he was too busy, looking at the man sat opposite him. "I can't right now I'm busy." he shouted back.

Caroline followed his eyes and once again found **his** eyes, unlike Damon Klaus was looking right at her.

It almost made her blush again, his stare was very haunting. "Hello again." he purred at her. Rolling her eyes at him she crossed her arms, over her chest.

"Damon we really need to talk it important!" she wanted to tell him what Stefan had said, but Damon was being rude and stubborn.

Klaus smirked again.. "Why don't you sit down and join us, you can even pay for you're own drink if you like." he said amused by her.

"No thanking me and Damon were just leaving." she said poking at Damon's arm.

Klaus move to the next seat, hoping she would sit next to him, but she wasn't going to let him win. She sat down next to Damon and one of Klaus's body guards.

"Caroline go home, I'm talking..business not something you need to hear." Damon said looking at her finally.

"Ah so Caroline is you're name..gorgeous name for a gorgeous woman." Klaus grinned, winking at the waitress as she place his whisky down.

Caroline watched him then scoffed Klaus heard and smirked, and there eyes meet instantly. He raised one eye brow at her, as if to say _jealous? _Looking away Caroline grabbed Damon's drink, swallowed it in one go.

"Hey that was mine!" Damon groaned. Caroline shrugged her shoulders, "So what." she said. Klaus chuckled waving the waitress back over, leaning in her ear he order some more drinks for Caroline.

Making her blood boil as she watched him flirt with the waitress making her blush. _What a bitch!_

Soon the drinks where flowing and Caroline was flat out drink! Damon and Klaus didn't get chance to talk business, as Caroline was distracting them both.

By her seductive dance moves on the dance floor, Klaus had to put a hand on his member to calm it down, but it wasn't working.

Klaus was about to get up and dance with her, until Damon stood up and stormed over to her. He had beaten him to it, but the different was Damon was drunk as much as Caroline, but Klaus was sober.

Klaus watched them for the rest of the night, his eyes never leaving Caroline not even for a second. His jealously burning with agony, he wanted to rip Damon's dirty hands off Caroline's body.

Klaus would never fuck Caroline when she was like this, she was so drunk she could barely walk now.

Klaus watched as Damon grabbed hold of Caroline's face, his mouth getting closer to Caroline's, seeing her shake her head as if she was saying no.

Klaus stood up in an instant stalking over to them, he shoved Damon away and punching him a few times in the face, knocking him out cold to the ground.

People all around them stopped what they were doing, and stood still watching the scene as it happened. The music was cut but the security guys didn't move an inch, everyone knew who Klaus was, and didn't dare stop him.

Caroline was in shock it happened all so fast for her, Klaus then whipped Damon's blood off his hand onto his pants.

Looking down at Caroline he could see she was shaking, and wouldn't look him in the eye, he knew he had fucked up.

Moving a step closer to her she backed up, shaking more. "I'm not going to hurt you love. I was trying to protect you." he insisted.

"Get away from me." she said looking over at Damon, who was still out cold.

Klaus sighed feeling his anger building up, not wanting to scare her any more he stormed off without when a goodbye or goodnight.

Caroline ran over to Damon whispering, her sorry's to him and she held him in her arms. Damon started to come around throwing his arms in the air, he held his head in his hands.

"God what happened?" he mumbled.

"Are you ok Care?" Bonnie said as she rushed over after watching everything. "Oh god Bonnie..I thought he was going to hit me too." Caroline said sobbing out.

Bonnie gave her a hug rubbing her back, "Shh it's ok come on I'll take you both home."

_**!**_

* * *

><p><em>Ve<em>ry long First Chapter I know, I can't say they will all be this long but this story won't be a very long one either maybe five or ten chapters? Who knows.

I do hope you guys enjoyed it & pretty please leave a review telling me, favourite it & follow the story for more! :D

Lots of Love Bambi.


End file.
